This research project is concerned with a systems approach to the management of critically ill patients in a clinical setting. The ultimate goal is the utilization of computer-based instrumentation to aid in the differential diagnosis of disease states and the implementation of therapeutic modalities through automated technology. A state variable approach is utilized in the mathematical modeling of pertinent pharmacokinetic and physiologic processes. Empirical clinical data and realtime monitored values are utilized in model validation. Several alternative methods for closed-loop automated medical interventions are being investigated.